


It's Gotta Be Magic

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Prompt List to Keep Writing [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of drabbles and short stories based on a list of prompts. AUs will be written, but all will be noted accordingly, likewise the tags will be updated with each chapter.Chapter 1 is the list of prompts, it will be updated with a small summary of each chapter and whatever info is necessary.





	1. Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> Not all prompts will be individual stories, I will likely combine a few.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of individual stories (drabbles & one shots) based on a prompt list revolving around Percival Graves x Reader. Some will be on the short side of things. Some will be AUs, but all will be noted. Tags will be updated accordingly.
> 
> Chapter 1 is the prompt list, that also will be updated whenever I upload a chapter.

  1. “That’s starting to get annoying”
  2. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”
  3. “You can’t just sit there all day.”
  4. “I’m too sober for this.”
  5. “I’m not here to make friends.”
  6. “I need a place to stay.” **[Chapter 2:** _Following his ordeal with Grindelwald, Percival needs a safe place to stay and comes to you for help. Pre-Relationship, established friendship_. **]**
  7. “Well, that’s tragic.”
  8. “You’re seriously like a man-child.”
  9. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”
  10. “She’s hiding behind the sofa.”
  11. “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”
  12. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”
  13. “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.”
  14. “What’s the matter, sweetie?”
  15. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”
  16. “I swear, I’m not crazy!!!”
  17. “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”
  18. “No. Regrets.”
  19. “How drunk was I?”
  20. “How is my wife more badass than me?”
  21. “I haven’t slept in ages.”
  22. “I locked the keys in the car.”
  23. “Take your medicine.”
  24. “They’re monsters.”
  25. “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”
  26. “It’s your turn to make dinner.”
  27. “The kids, they ambushed me.”
  28. “Sorry isn’t going to help when I kick your ass!!!”
  29. “Stop being so cute.”
  30. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”
  31. “You need to see a doctor.”
  32. “I was a joke, baby. I swear.”
  33. “Dogs don’t wear clothes!”
  34. “I didn’t think you could get any less romantic…”
  35. “Safety first. What are you? FIVE?”
  36. “This is girl talk, so leave.”
  37. “You’re a nerd.”
  38. “I’m late.”
  39. “Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!”
  40. “I could punch you right now.”
  41. “Are you going to talk to me?”
  42. “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”
  43. “Here, take my blanket.”
  44. “I don’t want you to stop.”
  45. “How could I ever forget about you?”
  46. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”
  47. “Run for it!”
  48. “We need to talk.”
  49. “Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.”
  50. “I want a pet.”
  51. “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”
  52. “I’m not wearing a dress.”
  53. “I’m not wearing a tie.”
  54. “Quit beating me up!”
  55. “Don’t argue. Just do it.”
  56. “Hold still.”
  57. “Enough with the sass!”
  58. “Show me what’s behind your back.”
  59. “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”
  60. “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”
  61. “Stay awake.”
  62. “STOP INTERRUPTING ME!”
  63. “You’re not interested, are you?”
  64. “Tell me you need me.”
  65. “I had a bad dream again.”
  66. “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”
  67. “It wasn’t your fault.”
  68. “You love me as if I deserve you.”
  69. “This isn’t what it looks like.”
  70. “There’s only one bed.”
  71. “You don’t remember last night at all, do you?”
  72. “You’re wrong and I’ll prove it.”
  73. “You’re a genius with facts, but you’re really stupid with people.”
  74. “I didn’t know you could dance like that!”
  75. “This is… exactly what it looks like.”
  76. “There’s so much blood.”
  77. “We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.”
  78. “Is that a tattoo?”
  79. “I could tell it was your favorite book because of all the notes you wrote in the margins.”
  80. “That is way too expensive.”
  81. “I never imagined myself in a wedding dress.”
  82. “I was scared and I ran.”
  83. “I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me.”
  84. “A package arrived for you, but there’s no return address and the box looks really old.”
  85. “If I die, I’m going to haunt you.”
  86. “This is a totally inappropriate soundtrack.”
  87. “Hold my hand until it’s over
  88. “Who do you think you are?”
  89. “I gave you everything.”
  90. “I’m a fool for not seeing this earlier.”
  91. “Don’t you dare pin this on me!”
  92. “I trusted you.”
  93. “I loved you.”
  94. “I’m not blind. I can see the way you look at them.”
  95. “Please, please, I’ll do anything just talk to me.”
  96. “I can’t stand the silence between us.”
  97. “Tell me what’s wrong.”
  98. “I never meant to hurt you.”
  99. “This wasn’t supposed to be this complicated.”
  100. “Wait. i didn’t mean that. please, come back.”
  101. “How long has this been going on?”
  102. “I believed you!”
  103. “You lied to my face.”
  104. “I never loved you.”
  105. “Don’t make me out to be the bad guy.”
  106. “Please Y/N. Tell me it’s not too late.”
  107. “I’m so sick of this!”
  108. “Why do you keep trying to save me!?”
  109. “Come back to me, Baby. Please.”
  110. “I’ll do anything, just leave Y/N alone…" -“Babe, don’t!”
  111. “Well maybe I don’t need a hero, ever thing of that?”
  112. “Chivalry’s dead, huh?”
  113. “You don’t love me?”
  114. “I don’t owe you anything.”
  115. “I owe you everything.”
  116. “I’ll wait until I’m a skeleton if that’s what it takes.”
  117. “You just proved you’d never hurt me. I’m the one you’re in love with. So what do I really have to worry about.”
  118. “Please don’t go.” -“Baby, I have to. Someone’s gotta save the world.”
  119. “You are my world to save.”
  120. “Will you marry me?”
  121. “There’s nothing for me here!” -“I’m still here!”
  122. “You deserve better than what we had.”
  123. “You won’t.”
  124. “Make me.”
  125. “Don’t you hurt a single hair on his/her/their head.”
  126. “Hands off!”
  127. “What do you think you’re doing to him/her/them?”
  128. “I’ll never let you go.” / “Don’t ever let me go.”
  129. “Don’t ever leave my sight again.”
  130. “I got your back.”
  131. “Where are you going? It’s not safe out there!”
  132. “Do you trust me?”
  133. “Be more careful next time. I don’t want to bandage you up again.”
  134. “Hey, it’s cold outside. At least wear a jacket.”
  135. “I’d die for you.”
  136. “Get behind me NOW.”
  137. “Here, I have an extra weapon.”
  138. “Duck, you idiot!”
  139. “Go on without me.”
  140. “Well what did you expect would happen while you’re walking alone at night? Come on, let’s get you away from that creep.”
  141. “Hey. Pal. I’ve got a gun/knife/fist/weapon and I’m not afraid to use it.”
  142. “You can stop hugging me now.”
  143. “You scared the shit out of me. I’m never going to stop hugging you.”
  144. “Quit babying me! I can protect myself.”
  145. “I’ll always be there to save you.” / “I know you’ll always be there to save me.”
  146. “If you even THINK about touching him/her/them, I’ll kill you.”
  147. “[choked up] I thought I lost you.” / “[choked up] I never thought I’d see you again.”
  148. “Did you mean it when you said you missed me?”
  149. “There’s no way they can’t see how they look at each other.”
  150. "I found the candles, we’ll be alright."



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoy, comments are awesome. Catch me at tumblr: [TheQueenofHades](https://thequeenofhades.tumblr.com)


	2. Safe Place to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on in," you said as you moved to let him in. "What's wrong Percy?" You rarely called him Percy, because he wasn't exactly fond of it, but he would allow you to call him so in private.
> 
> "I...I need a place to stay." He told you. He had with him a simple bag, in which you guessed he had his personal items and a clothes change.

You and Percival had known each other for a little while now. You had met after one of his arrest went wrong and he needed medical care, seeing as you were the head nurse that MACUSA employed, his care fell onto you.

You both had bonded over being workaholics, even if he was a few years older than you, you counted him amongst your closest friends.

And surprisingly, he did too. You would, when time and duties permitted, drink tea on each other's office, sometimes sharing meals too. Your friendship was an easy one, you understood his want to protect your fellow wizards and witches, and he respected your want to help heal others.

Over time, you found yourself falling in love with Percival. You couldn't help it, even if you tried, he was a good man. Stern, hardworking, honorable and dedicated, he was also very elegant. You couldn't remember ever seeing him without a proper suit. His hair was always in place and that rare smile of his made you feel special.

Which is why it hurt so much when he became colder to you. It didn't made sense, he would indulge you and have tea with you on his office, but mostly because it was you who would seek out his presence, he never did seek you out.

Nothing made sense, until it did. It was Seraphina who told you herself.

"Y/N, thank you for coming," her face was etched with worry. "What I'm about to say will be hard and unpleasant, but it must be said. For these months, the man we knew as Percival Graves, was none other than Gellert Grindelwald."

Your eyes went round, "How...? Is...?" Your own voice sounded breathless to your ears, fearful of what she would tell you next.

"His transfiguration was much better than what we could have known, he is in prison now, as we await to extradite him to Europe," she took deep breath. "The only good news is that Percival is alive, in bad shape, but alive."

You let out the air you didn't know where holding. Percival was alive, that was good news indeed.

"He needs medical care," she told you. "So he was sent to the Calderon-Booth hospital. He will be back as soon as he is able. Told him to take his time and fully recover, but you know that man, he's a workaholic."

"Thank you for telling me Madam," you said.

And so, you spent a good month and a half worrying, hoping that he would get better. Half your heart wanted to go and see him, help him recover, but your services at MACUSA were needed. So you waited.

It was on the seventh week when it happened, there was a knock on your door. It was late and you couldn't think of anyone who could be calling, so you grabbed your wand and hid it, ready to defend yourself should you need to.

"Who is it?" You asked, one hand on the door knob and another firmly clutching your wand.

"Y/N... it's me, Percival," came his voice from the other side of the door.

"How can I be sure it's you?" You could feel the rapid beat of your heart, but your safety was paramount, considering that Grindelwald still in America.

"Your Ilvermony house was the Horned Serpent and your friends used to call you 'Granny' for your tendency to knit them stuff, and your favorite thing to knit is gloves."

Well, that was good, since you had only told him that in confidence, so you unlocked your door, wand still at the ready, and opened. You were not prepared to meet the sight that greeted you. Outside your door, stood a haunted looking Percival Graves. His whole demeanor was off, it felt strange to see him this way, and you cursed Grindelwald in your mind for hurting him.

"Come on in," you said as you moved to let him in. "What's wrong Percy?" You rarely called him Percy, because he wasn't exactly fond of it, but he would allow you to call him so in private.

"I...I need a place to stay." He told you. He had with him a simple bag, in which you guessed he had his personal items and a clothes change.

You motioned towards your sofa, and he sat down while you closed your door. "You can stay, but may I ask why?"

He didn't answer you immediately, instead, he looked down at his hands. You waited for him to compose himself. "I can't be alone in that apartment," he confessed. "Every time night falls and all is silent, it brings me back to my captivity. I can't do it Y/N, I need a safe place."

Your heart broke for him, here he was, the man that you loved so dearly, haunted and scared of his own home. Rage rose like bile, but you took a calming breath, he needed you to be calm, he needed his friend, you could rage at another moment.

"Of course you can stay here," you said gently. "As long as you need, I have an extra bedroom I can make for you, right now you stay there and give me a few minutes and I'll have the room ready, but first, would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Thank you Y/N, and tea would be better right now, chamomile if you have it."

"Of course, sugar or honey?"

"Either is fine, just a teaspoon."

You made your way into your kitchen and set the kettle, that thanks to your magic, it didn't take long for the water to reach the correct temperature for the tea. Once it was ready, you brought it to him, and watched as he blew on it and taking a tentative sip.

"Let me go and prep that room for you, so give me a few minutes and I'll call you," you said.

"Of course, thank you."

You made your way towards the extra bedroom, and once there, you cast a muffling spell and let out a scream of rage. If you could tear Grindelwald apart you would do, gladly and without regrets.

But once that was done, you started taking deep breaths, trying to calm yourself down as you prepped the bed, fluffed the pillows and lit the lamp you had at one one the bedside tables. Luckily, you didn't have to clean any dust, considering that you liked to keep your whole house clean.

"Percy, room's ready!"

You heard his firm footsteps, and soon felt his presence besides you. And you watched as he looked at the room, "It's cozy, thank you Y/N." He said as he placed the tea on the bedside table and sat down on the bed.

"You can keep the light on if you need it," you told him. "Now, I'm going to leave you to rest, I'm sure you're tired. But if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to wake me up."

He looked at you, and you held his gaze, after a few moments, he gave you a slow nod. "I will, thank you. Good night Y/N."

"Good night Percy," you smiled at him. "Rest well."

And with that, you left him alone. Once in your room, you sat down on your bed and tried not to cry. You loved that man more than anything, and you wanted to weep and rage, but right now he needed you strong. He needed a good friend by his side, because you knew that once he returned to work, there would be people who would doubt him.

And in that moment, you vowed to do anything to help him, not only because you loved him, but because, above all things, he was your friend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to be a small drabble. But... well. I hope you guys like it. Also, just a forewarning, not all stories will be long, some will be quite short.


End file.
